Autorité
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Seifer avait toujours détesté l'autorité. Il avait donc décidé de devenir l'autorité. Pré-slash.


Un peu un Pré-slash Seiner, voili-voilou …

Écrit pour la nuit du FoF sur le thème Autorité proposé par Leo Poldine.

Bonne lecture !

 **Autorité**

Seifer avait toujours détesté l'autorité. Toute entière. Les cognes, les parents, les profs … Ç'avait depuis son premier cri été ce qu'il supportait le moins au monde. Alors il avait pris une décision : il serait l'autorité qu'il haïssait tant pour ne plus la subir. Fonder un Comité Disciplinaire avec deux amis qui le suivaient aveuglément, qui aurait cru que ça marcherait si bien ?

Le fait était que maintenant, il dirigeait officieusement la ville. Il avait un réseau qui savait tout sur tout. Les gens le respectaient, voire le craignaient. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait si plaisant. Quand il marchait dans la rue, de sa démarche tordue et blasée, violent rien que dans ses pas, les gens savaient qui il était. Il adorait ça. Il détestait encore l'autorité. Il adorait sa vie. Et il se détestait. Tout le monde le regardait, sauf lui. Tout le monde le respectait, sauf lui. Il se méprisait de ce plaisir sale de racketter sans même avoir besoin de menacer. Il ne supportait pas la satisfaction d'être salué par ces adultes arrogants. Même Fuu et Rai lui obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil. Ignoble. Jouissif.

Il trimbalait sa carcasse de contradiction ambulante sans destination sinon autre part. Il bougeait pour oublier que dedans il restait bloqué entre deux contraires. Il cherchait les rues vides où il pourrait faire semblant d'oublier qu'il était ce qu'il était. Ça faisait à peine quelques mois qu'il vivait ici. Il se trouvait tout à coup dans un coin qu'il ne connaissait pas, et il hésita à appeler Fuu pour lui demander comment rentrer chez lui. Mais tant pis. Avec un peu de chance, s'il ne connaissait pas ce quartier, ce quartier ne le connaissait pas. Vain espoir. Il croisa une vieille dame, qui le salua d'un geste de tête. Ç'aurait été tout à fait ordinaire si elle n'avait pas doucement glissé, d'une voix chevrotante un « Bonjour, Monsieur Almasy » qui lui fit dresser les poils. Merde. En plus il avait faim. Il repéra un stand de glace et plus loin, quatre gosses – enfin, ils devaient avoir presque son âge mais eux, les vieux ne les appelaient sûrement pas « Monsieur » ou « Madame » – tenant dans les mains d'étranges esquimaux bleus. D'ici il entendait des bribes de conversation. Des injures à moitié sérieuses, des frappes dans le dos. De la sincérité. À quand remontait la dernière fois où on l'avait traité de « connard », même pour rire ? Quelque chose comme une éternité, non ? Ça lui foutait la rage. Il s'avança vers eux.

« J'ai la dalle.

—Bah vas t'acheter à bouffer, ducon. »

La réponse avait fusé si vite qu'il en resta sur le cul. C'était qui ce sale gosse avec ses cheveux même pas décidés entre le blond et le châtain ? Comme il restait immobile, le reste de la bande s'adressa au sale môme.

« Merde, Hayner, c'est Seifer Almasy, tu causes bien. »

Pendant un moment, l'ombre de la surprise et de la crainte passa sur le visage du chiard – et voilà, il allait se plier à ses ordres comme les autres. Ça fit sourire Seifer, il se détesta encore.

« Oh non merde ! »

Oh bon sang, tout sauf des excuses ! Seifer aimait qu'on s'aplatisse devant lui, mais pas qu'on lui parle trop longtemps. D'autant que s'il fallait encore le souligner, il crevait de faim.

« J'ai fait tomber de la glace sur mon fut' ! Fait chier !

—Eh gamin, j'ai dit que j'avais faim.

—Et je t'ai déjà dit d'aller t'acheter à bouffer, Seifer putain d'Almasy. Tu vois pas que je suis occupé ? J'ai perdu au moins dix millilitres de glace, là ! Quoi ? Tu sais pas comment on fait ? Alors c'est très simple, tu prends ton porte-monnaie qu'est dans ta poche, là, puis t'en sors de la thune, tu vas voir le gentil monsieur là-bas et tu lui demandes à bouffer. C'est pas compliqué, merde !

—J'ai pas de thunes.

—Comme c'est triste pour toi. Pauvre chat. »

Les amis du châtain le regardaient, mi-effarés mi-blasés, tandis que Seifer décidait qu'il détestait ce gosse. Il le regarda de haut, et quand le gamin soutint son regard, ça lui fit comme un choc. Pas un coup de foudre, non mais … Depuis combien de temps personne ne l'avait regardé dans les yeux ? Il se sentit sourire, et se rappela d'un truc. Il y avait quand même, au travers de toute cette merde, une chose qu'il aimait bien dans l'autorité : ceux qui la contestaient.


End file.
